


Spider Man’s Horribly Interesting DNA For Whumpers!!

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Downsides of Spider-Abilities, Not a fic, Research, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Essentially a Study of How to Torture and Kill Spider Man. Keep in mind that none of this is canon and simply speculation based on facts.





	Spider Man’s Horribly Interesting DNA For Whumpers!!

**Author's Note:**

> Spider Man’s DNA has been altered and modified to reflect traits of a spider. What does this mean for his health and weaknesses? Strap yourselves in for a long ramble about modified-human-spider biology, poison and allergies, because I’m just that invested in how to torture Marvel’s arachnid kid.

**Hypersensitivity**

First of all, let’s talk about his senses. They’re incredibly advanced in comparison to a human, therefore he likely gets severe migraines from the overstimulation he would experience. He would also be much more affected in places like a chemistry lab or hospital due to the massive amounts of chemicals and fluorescent lights in his vicinity. You can make him suffer at school or while he’s already suffering in a medical facility, or anywhere there are lots of stimuli!

His equilibrium would also be messed up when it comes to any and all vehicles, sensing every little movement to the extent that his eyes can’t even begin to keep up, causing severe motion sickness.

 

**Insecticide and Insect Repellent**

How would his body react to insect repellent and insecticide and would his human genetics overrule the reactions to the poison?

In terms of his arachnid DNA his age may play a large role. In the case that he is still considered a spiderling, methoprene (a common larvicide) or similar ingredient would likely be in the poison, and if so, he would be temporarily delayed in aging or specific processes of growing. This would make for a good angst trope where his aging is severely slowed down and he has to watch everyone that he loves die of old age and it’s accompanying issues.

The effects other ingredients like bacillus thuringiensis would inflict may be mild or nonexistent, considering they aren’t dangerous to humans while toxic to certain insects.

Of course, other chemicals such as acephate and pyrethrins could have particularly disastrous results for Peter’s immune and nervous system. They would cause his nervous system to shut down and cause a domino effect of biological system failure. The fact that the 6 chemicals in pyrethrins are derived from in chrysanthemums, Spider Man would be allergic to these flowers and similar plants with any of these in their DNA. Capsaicin is often used in repellents so he’s probably also really sensitive to spice.

Then there’s natural repellents. Essential oils - especially peppermint - are not deadly but  _are_ very unhealthy to spiders. These would probably trigger an allergic reaction, but no consequences aside from discomfort would eventuate from this. White vinegar may send him into anaphylactic shock due to the fact that it burns spiders since it contains acetic acid, which would cause symptoms such as rashes and welts on his skin. 

 

**Intolerances**

Spider’s cannot digest lactose as they do not need to during their life. (I can’t find anything about gluten, but it’s unlikely that they can as they don’t consume it often, if at all.) This is a fantastic way to whump the boy, speaking from experience as my failure of a body is lactose intolerance. The symptoms are stomach cramps, diarrhoea, nausea/possible vomiting, gas and bloating, all of which can be exaggerated and exploited in a fictional work.

 

**Thermoregulation**

Spiders can’t thermoregulate, leaving open opportunities for hypothermia and fevers to become very dangerous very quickly because they can’t warm or cool themselves without environmental assistance.


End file.
